THE KILLER
by JohnnyBardell32
Summary: Degrassi. Darcy went to school here, made friends here, had a boyfriend here, and on her graduation day she was murdered here. Now, Emma, Jimmy, Manny, Spinner, Ashley, Sean and Paige, must find the killer before it's too late for all of them. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**(AN: Alot of things have been changed to fit the story, for instance, Darcy and Emma being in the same grade. The people in this story that are victims are Darcy Edwards, Emma Nelson, Spinner Mason, Jimmy Brooks, Paige Michalcuk, Ashley Kerwin, Sean Cameron, and Manny Santos).**

**CHAPTER ONE**

DEGRASSI HIGH...this is where Darcy Edwards attended school. This is where she made friends. Where she became a cheerleader. The place where she got her multiple boyfriends. Yes this school indeed had become her safe haven where all her dreams came true. This is true, Darcy Edwards was graduating today...she had everything ready, her gown, cap, her speech.

**"Darcy Edwards...look at you!" Emma Nelson shot out. Darcy turned around to face Emma, "Hi!" Darcy spoke up. Darcy and Emma had their differences in the past, but now it was time to move on, they had to let go of the past, plus they were graduating. "I can't believe that it's time you know?" Darcy spoke. **

**Emma looked at the girl, "It's like it was only yesterday when...when we were freshman" Emma said. "I know...but now everything is going to be different" Darcy said as she turned to practice her speech again. Emma nodded and left out of the bathroom.**

**Darcy took a long look in the mirror again. "Darcy Edwards you are going to go out there, and knock them dead" Darcy finished as she turned around, to face a figure. "Woah you scared me...what are doing?" Darcy asked the figure. Just then the figure pulled a knife out on Darcy. Darcy screamed, but it was cut short when the figure stabbed her, ultimately killing her.**

Yes...Darcy Edwards was graduating from Degrassi, the place where she made friends, where she had found her real boyfriend, where she lived through the drama, also the place she was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Darcy's body was discovered by Emma Nelson, the last person Darcy had talked to before her brutal stabbing. Everyone was dealing with her death their way...Emma had decided to keep all her feelings inside, while her friend Manny wanted to hold a memorial. Darcy's boyfriend Spinner was deciding to just wait it out, while Paige, his ex, decided to try and move in on him again. Spinner's friend Jimmy tried to help Darcy's bestfriend Ashley deal with the loss. Emma just sat and awaited the arrival of her boyfriend Sean.

**"I'm so sorry Emma." Sean spoke as he made his way through the door. "It's okay Sean." Emma said as she hugged him. Spinner stood up and Sean stared at him, they didn't say anything but Spinner nodded as if he knew what Sean was thinking. **

**"Why would someone want her dead?" Sean asked. "Who knows!" Paige finally spoke up. Jimmy glanced at Ashley who had her eyes glued to the window. "Well we need to find out" Emma said. "Find out...Em. we don't know if this was a serial killer that did this or what!" Manny said. Just then Darcy's parents, and her sister Clare walked in. **

**Ashley ran up and hugged Clare, they both were feeling the same pain. Emma quickly sat back down. Clare's father spoke. "The Autopsy came back...and there was some startling news" the man began. At that, Ashley let go of Clare and the two turned and looked at the man, "The report stated that due to the peace of mind Darcy was in during her murder, it is said that the person that killed her is someone she knew" the man finished. **

**Emma and Sean quickly looked at each other. "Wait someone she knew?" Jimmy said. "Yes" Clare's mother spoke. "Oh my God...if Darcy knew this person then what doesn't make you all think we don't know this person?" Emma asked. "Well there's no way we can tell, just try to get some rest children, you all should go home." Clare's mother finished as she walked to the hall with Clare by her side. **

Everyone had subsided from the group and went their separate ways. Ashley decided that she was going to drive home alone. Ashley remembered the good times that her and Darcy had shared, they had always went over each others houses and talked about boys, but now all of that had gone. Ashley didn't know who would want Darcy dead, the thought never crossed her mind.

**"How? Why? Who?" Ashley whispered to herself as she was driving. Ashley couldn't believe that her friend was dead, and the fact was that she was murdered. Ashley kept replaying the words that Mr and Mrs Edwards spoke to the group of graduates. Just then Ashley heard something in the trunk of her car, she quickly pulled to a stop.**

**Ashley got out and rounded the car, she opened the trunk and saw nothing, just then a figure came up behind her, Ashley screamed, and the figure only slit her throat and let her drop to the cold hard ground.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Nobody knew where Ashley was, they kept calling her only to not receive an answer, so they soon learned that Ashley's body was found, and she was dead, and was slit with the same knife used to kill Darcy.

**"What the fuck?" Jimmy said as he finally gave in to the silence. "It's like everyone that was there the night of the hospital is getting killed" Paige said. "Well I don't want to die" Manny said, knowing that everyone felt the same way. "We have to call the police" Emma said. "And tell them what Emma that we believe that we're going to be killed, who would they help first Emma?" Sean said. **

**"Well maybe we should meet up?" Manny asked. "Manny's right, it's summer we could stay at Spinner's apartment and let this whole thing pass" Emma said. "Alright I agree with you" Sean said. "Good, I'll have the place ready for you guys" Spinner said getting up. "Wait, I should go with you for safety reasons" Paige said, Spinner nodded. Jimmy stood, "I gotta get something out of my locker, I'll be fine, I know how to run" Jimmy said as he made his way into the gym, where he worked.**

**Jimmy was looking for his sneakers, and had just found them when he heard somone call his name, "Yeah?" he said, looking up, but seeing no one. Jimmy ignored it and decided to leave quickly, looking back Jimmy was almost at the door. Just then a knife stuck in Jimmy's back, and he realized he had walked right into the killer. **

**"What the?" Jimmy began, noticing the killer. Jimmy started to run, he was afraid, just then he tripped and landed on his back. The killer made his way over to him, "Go to hell!" Jimmy shouted, as if know this was it for him. The killer quickly raised a knife, and stabbed it into Jimmy's throat, and then in his chest. Jimmy stopped breathing.**

**The killer grabbed Jimmy's lifeless body and drug it into the shower room. Leaving a trail of blood.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had been 20 minutes since Spinner last called Emma, Manny, and Sean and told them to come over.

**"Paige will you stop?" Spinner asked the girl. "Stop what?" Paige asked, still kissing his back. "Look okay I was in love with Darcy, I need to get over her death, is that okay with you?" Spinner asked the girl. "Look I've been trying to help you deal but all you have done is push me away" Paige exclaimed. "I don't need this right now I'm going for a walk." Spinner said as he left.**

**Emma, Manny, and Sean were all in the car, they were talking. "So when we get to Spinner's what are we going to do?" Manny said as she lifted herself to the front seat in the middle of Sean and Emma. "Well for starter's we're going to go over who would want us dead in the first place" Emma said. Sean was silent. "Sean you okay?" Emma asked. "Yeah I'm fine it's just I feel like something's wrong" Sean finished. As Emma was driving she didn't notice the fact that there was a spike strip in the middle of the road, and she swerved and almost hit Spinner.**

**Spinner was shocked when the car was laying on it's back then on the side then back on all fours. "No!" Spinner yelled, he couldn't be stuck with Paige, waiting to die. Spinner raced over to the car, and managed to pull Emma out. Sean crawled out. "Manny!" Emma yelled, but it was too late because Manny had drifted into death.**

**Emma stood there motionless has if she was the only person left in a growing battle, Manny was her bestfriend. Manny, innocent Manny didn't want to die, yet she didn't want the killer to kill her, maybe this was a peaceful way for Manny to go, instead of being stabbed. Emma started to cry but Sean and Spinner grabbed her and they quickly headed the direction to Spinner's apartment.**

**Spinner raced Emma and Sean home. Just then he noticed Paige was gone. "Paige!" Spinner yelled, thinking the worse. Just then Emma found a note it read. "When you're the ex of someone you love you do crazy things - P" Emma looked in fear because the killer had been with them all along...it was Paige Michalchuk**

**"Emma what is it?" Sean asked as he looked her. "Spinner we have to get to Clare and her parents now!" Emma said as she showed him the note. Sean called the police and an ambulance for himself, as Emma and Spinner left to save the only people they could.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Clare made her way down the steps, her parents were to busy watching tv to notice her, she made her way into the kitchen...and heard a noise, she then noticed that the screen door that lead to the backyard was open. "Mom! Dad!" Clare yelled, and quickly turned around to see Paige with a lowered gun by her side. Mr. and Mrs. Edwards quickly made their way over to the scene, "Clare sweety come here!" her mother told her, Clare quickly moved behind her parents and they made their way over to the stairs. But Paige followed closely.**

**Emma and Spinner were in the car, Spinner was driving really fast...just then Spinner decided to break the silence, "So did you tell Sean about Peter?" Spinner asked. "Look Spinner this isn't the time to deal with issues like that, I have to get to the Edwards, to save them from Paige." Emma said. "Why would Paige do something like this?" Spinner asked. "Well it's obvious isn't it, she's your ex, you were with Darcy so she killed Darcy and now she's killing everyone that stands in her way to be with you!" Emma said. "Glove compartment!" Spinner yelled as they pulled into the driveway, Emma looked in grabbed the gun and a few bullets loaded it and jolted out of the car. Spinner followed.**

**Paige was talking with Clare and Mr. and Mrs. Edwards, "Come with me now!" Paige said, holding a knife. "You're the killer Paige?" Clare asked. "No! I'm trying to protect you from the real killer!" Paige said moving forward. "Wow so you are going to protect them from yourself?" Emma said as she made her way into the room with a gun. Everyone looked in shock.**

**"Emma what are you doing?" Paige asked in confusion. "I found your note Paige!" Emma said. By then Spinner made his way into the room. "Paige the police are on their way" Spinner let out. Paige looked shocked, "You both think that I would kill Darcy or Ashley?" Paige asked. Spinner looked down. "It's Manny too, she's dead as well" Emma began. "Plus the letter When you're the ex of someone you love you do crazy things - P...So I'm guessing you're P." Emma finished pointing the gun further.**

**Paige was panicking, "Em. Please" Paige started pulling the gun to her head. "Paige don't!" Spinner screamed. But Paige had already pulled the trigger, killing herself. It was over, The Edwards family was safe, and the police sirens were heard, and everyone was checked. **

**Spinner made his way over to Emma. "So you wanna check and see if Sean's okay?" Spinner asked Emma. Emma nodded and stood. "You were brave today" Spinner told her. "Thanks...I just can't believe it was Paige all along.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Sean was laying in the hospital bed, he was in a peace of mind, all of a sudden the lights in his room went out. "Who's there?" Sean asked. Just then he reached for the controller to call the nurse, but it was cut. **

**Emma and Spinner were sitting down on the steps, just then Emma remembered something, Paige had said..."You both think that I would kill Darcy or Ashley?"..."Em. Please"..."Emma you okay?" Spinner asked. Emma kept thinking, "So have you told Sean about Peter?" Spinner asked her in the car...**

**Sean quickly began to remove his oxygen mask. Just then a hand forced it back on and turned the oxygen all the way up after pouring something in it. Sean tried to scream, but it was only a whisper he could see the real killer's face in plain view...he tried to say the name, but he couldn't the hand wouldn't let him. Just then all of the water in the oxygen bag, turned smokey black, and Sean was drifiting off into oblivion.**

**"When you're the ex of someone you love you do crazy things - P" Emma whispered, just then her face froze because they had been targeting the wrong person all along, this was never about Darcy...this was always about Emma, from the very beginning...Darcy, was the last person Emma talked to. Ashley, Emma let her ride in a car lone. Jimmy, Emma let him go into the building alone. Manny, Emma left her in the back seat of the car all alone. Paige, Emma blamed Paige for everything...Sean?...Emma let him go to the hospital alone...Emma stood.**

**Sean saw the real killer's face, and couldn't believe who it was...the next thing Sean remembered was the killer leaving, then everything faded to black.**

**Spinner stood, "Emma what is it...?"...Emma shook her head, "This was never about Darcy, this was always about me..." Just then Emma's phone vibrated and it was a picture and a message, a picture of Sean dead and a message that read, "It's amazing what you can get away with when everyone blames the wrong person...sincerely yours...Peter Stone" Emma fell to the ground, and Spinner wrapped his arm around her...things would never be the same.**


	7. Author's Note Please Read

AN: Hey everyone, I was reading over The Killer, and I decided that it never received a proper ending or conclusion, so whoever believes I should do a sequel story please leave me a review and say which characters I should use

I already decided that Emma and Spinner would return, now I just need you guys to pick six more people, please review with the character you want added in please.


End file.
